Dulce azúcar al final
by Silvy-Malfoy17
Summary: Arráncame la piel: Quedaté con mis sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones. Despidemé del sol...


_ Se me ha ocurrido ésta pequeña historia esta misma tarde, mientras tomaba un confortante café con leche acompañado por un cigarrillo. Así que no esperéis grandes logros: Se trata de un song-fick de Sirius y Hermione, a mi modo de ver una mini-historia repleta de sentimientos humanos algo escondidos; como la monotonía, el deseo, lo prohibido, la indiferencia, la desgana o la pérdida de esperanzas, sueños o ilusiones. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola. Es la primera vez que hago algo de ésta pareja así que, por favor, dejen Reviews tanto si os gusta como si no. Por cierto, el song-fick está inspirado en la canción de M-clan llamada "Carolina". El título surgió por una frase de la canción que me gustó. _

_ Saludos antifascistas. _

**Dulce azúcar al final. **

El viento gemía entre la oscuridad de la noche, arrastrando tras sí frías ráfagas de nieve que inundaban las calles de la ciudad. Una espléndida luna, redondeada, brillaba, adornando aquel hermoso manto negruzco plagado de diminutas luciérnagas, cuales desprendían una débil luz titilante.

Las campanas, en lo alto de una antigua iglesia, comenzaron a sonar. Hermione alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos en las manecillas del grandioso reloj: Las doce. Las doce de la noche de un frío día de invierno. Suspiró melancólica.

Los años habían cambiado el perfecto transcurso de su vida. Hacía tiempo que había perdido la esperanza, junto con la ilusión. Hermione había dejado de tener ganas de ver los hermosos amaneceres, las sonrisas de los niños, el ligero vuelo de los pájaros e incluso el despertar de las coloridas flores primaverales. Todo se le antojaba irreal, lejano, perdido… Y creía encontrarse en un mundo que no le pertenecería en absoluto.

¿Qué hacía una hermosa muchacha, de apenas veinte años, en medio de la calle mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su largo cabello castaño…?

Pensar. Reflexionar. Observar. Oler. Intentar sentir.

Necesitaba escapar de su casa. Esa casa, que años atrás había comprado, se le antojaba triste, solitaria, apagada… sin nadie en su interior con quien compartir sueños perdidos; sin nadie con quien poder hablar. Al menos, allí en la calle, la nieve acompañaba sus solitarios pasos; mientras el frío calaba sus huesos con lentitud.

Y entonces él apareció en su mente. Fue como un relámpago que accionó una pieza perdida en su sistema. Fue una estrella fugaz, un huracán, un mar enfurecido… fue todo aquello que Hermione necesitaba. La castaña, reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para tocarse los pómulos con sencillez, intentando darles algo de color a éstos, que parecían haberse congelado. Y, tras aquel pequeño gesto, comenzó a andar con sencillez calle abajo, entre la bella nieve que parecían pequeños algodones blancos de azúcar.

Mientras tanto, en un lejano lugar… él continuaba sentado en su cómodo sofá anaranjado, con una manta sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo en las manos un grandioso álbum de fotos. Fotos que le hacían recordar todo aquello que había perdido, todo lo que no estaba, todo lo que echaba de menos, los detalles de largos días risueños o melancólicos; la amistad, el amor o incluso lo que algún día fue él mismo; no ese ser que ahora se encontraba consumido por su propia alma nostálgica.

Y entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sirius se sobresaltó levemente, dado las horas que eran. Sin embargo, algo cansado, dejó el álbum de fotos a un lado y, dirigiéndole una última mirada a la chimenea que se encontraba encendida, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta de la casa.

Sin siquiera preguntar quién era, la abrió despacio, descubriendo la hermosa figura de aquella joven muchacha con coloradas mejillas y mirada angelical. Se sobresaltó de nuevo, sorprendido.

-Hermione… -La miró algo preocupado. -¿Qué haces aquí…?

Ella lo miró con sencillez, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían lentamente.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo ésta noche? –Preguntó, casi en un pequeño susurro.

Sirius tragó saliva, sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo sin siquiera saber el porqué. Se hizo a un lado como toda respuesta, dándole paso a la castaña chica.

-Prepararé un poco de té. –Murmuró él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

_La dulce niña Carolina,_

_No tiene edad para hacer el amor; _

_Su madre la estará buscando,_

_Eso es lo que creo yo…_

Hermione se arrodilló en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea que crepitaba formando extrañas formas que se deslizaban sinuosas mostrando largas lenguas de fuego.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Sirius pues, desde hacía unos años, éste se había aislado completamente del mundo, al igual que ella; cual no había encontrado la suficiente esperanza como para continuar el rumbo de su vida. Sin embargo, se había sorprendido, al encontrar las atractivas facciones de él mucho más envejecidas de lo que pensaba; junto con aquella barba de varios días que asomaba entre su tersa piel. Y aquel cabello sedoso, de un negro azabache, se observaba algo más canoso, deslizándose, como siempre, suavemente por su rostro, de forma sutil, seductora, majestuosa, excitante…

Sirius apareció minutos después sosteniendo una pequeña bandeja, que depositó en la pequeña mesa, con dos grandes tazas de té caliente.

_No puedo echarla de mi casa, _

_Me dice que no tiene donde dormir_

_Después se mete en mi cama; _

_Eso es mucho para mí…_

Hermione se levantó del suelo, sentándose en el sofá junto a él, mientras sostenía aquella taza entre sus manos. Algo en su interior, a pesar de haber abandonado toda esperanza, seguía buscando esa estrella que provocase un nuevo renacer en su corazón. Y él estaba allí, a su lado, evitando su mirada; sintiéndose como un padre que cuidaba de su dulce niña…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… -Murmuró Sirius, cansado.

Cansado de los árboles, cansado del susurro del mar, de la puesta del sol, del aleteo de las mariposas, del nevar invernal, del frío, del calor, de las estrellas, del cantar de los grillos… cansado de vivir.

_Esa va a ser mi vida, _

_Pequeña Carolina…_

_Vete por favor. _

Hermione omitió el comentario de Sirius, acercándose más a él, mientras posaba su mano en la pierna del hombre; sintiendo, de una extraña forma, que él era su salvación, la razón por la cual aun ella seguía en pie.

Sirius emitió un ronco suspiro al sentir la mano de Hermione acariciando su pierna, acercándose poco a poco hacia su entrepierna, con aire soñador e infantil.

-Hermione… -Gimió Sirius.

Cogió la mano de la chica, sintiendo que temblaba, que todo su interior daba vueltas deseando hacerle el amor allí mismo en aquel instante, ni un solo segundo más. Sin embargo, se contuvo moralmente.

-¿Me tienes miedo? –Preguntó la castaña, insinuante.

-No se trata de eso, pequeña… -Acarició su mejilla despacio, mientras su otra mano aun se encontraba cobijando la de la chica. –No puedes aparecer en mi vida, no puedes romperlo todo. Esto no está bien, tú lo sabes…

_Carolina, trátame bien: _

_No te rías de mí, _

_No me arranques la piel. _

_Carolina, trátame bien: _

_O al final te tendré que comer. _

-Pero me necesitas… Igual que yo te necesito a ti. –Susurró ella, tristemente. –Abrázame, por favor… tengo que sentir algo. Sirius ayúdame a salir de ésta pesadilla: Regálame la poca ilusión que aun te queda, dame esos sueños que un día dejaste escapar, devuélveme la esperanza…

Sirius tragó saliva lentamente. Él también necesitaba sentir algo urgentemente, por alguna extraña razón. Las curvas de Hermione se tornaron como un pequeño susurro que llamaba a las puertas de su deseo. Torció levemente el gesto. Y, entonces, sin que él apenas tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, la castaña se irguió ante su rostro, depositando un suave beso en los labios del moreno.

_No queda en la ciudad esquina_

_Tras la que yo me pueda esconder._

_Siempre aparece Carolina,_

_Con algún tipo de interés. _

Y él no pudo volver el tiempo atrás. No consiguió controlar su instinto… no puedo evitar besarla con furia, con agresividad.

En apenas unos instantes, impulsó el cuerpo de la chica sobre el sofá, tendiéndola en él, mientras se colocaba sobre ella sin dejar de besar sus labios.

-Esto no debería estar pasando… -Murmuró Sirius, mientras despojaba a la castaña de su camiseta.

Hermione gimió, sintiendo el acelerado pulso de su corazón; mientras también provocaba que las ropas de Sirius se deslizasen hacia el suelo.

_La reina de las medicinas,_

_Que no se venden en farmacia legal. _

_Vinagre para las heridas…_

_**Dulce azúcar al final. **_

Sirius no quería jugar, ya no tenía edad para ello. Necesitaba poseerla completamente, tenía que hacerlo.

Con manos rápidas terminó de desvestir a la chica. Y, sin apenas darle tiempo a ésta para decir absolutamente nada; abrió las piernas de Hermione, introduciéndose en su interior de una sola embestida, acompañada por una extraña brusquedad repleta de agresividad contenida. Hermione gimió, sorprendida al descubrir aquel aire juvenil de un Sirius que parecía poseer toda la pasión del mundo en su interior.

Él comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, besando sus pechos, lamiendo su cuello, acariciando el rostro de Hermione con sus labios, para, poco después, alternar el ritmo con grandes sacudidas repletas de violencia. Ella gritaba, sintiendo el cuerpo de Sirius en su interior…

Finalmente, Sirius se desplomó sobre una agitada Hermione, notando la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, junto con aquel embriagador aroma mentolado.

_El diablo está en mi vida, _

_Pequeña Carolina…_

_Vete por favor. _

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Sirius había cometido uno de los mayores errores de su vida. Y ahora estaba allí, fumándose un cigarrillo, mientras, desde el alfeizar de la ventana, observaba como Hermione, aquella intrépida muchacha, dormía plácidamente sobre su cama; impregnando las sábanas con su cálido olor. Y, supo, desde que sus ojos chocaron contra aquellas angelicales facciones dormidas, que aquella noche le sería imposible dormir. Y que allí, sentado en el marco de la ventana, junto con dos cajetillas de tabaco y un fuerte wisky, pasaría el resto de la noche, entre sinuosos pensamientos repletos de humo deslizante…

_Carolina, trátame bien: _

_No te rías de mí, _

_No me arranques la piel. _

_Carolina, trátame bien: _

_O al final te tendré que comer. _

-Buenos días. –Murmuró él, con grandes ojeras, cuando ella despertó.

Y despertó como una rosa que se abre en primavera, como una princesa rodeada de blancas sábanas que adornaban el electrizante contorno de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró sonriente, con los ojos repletos de un brillo extraño.

-Tengo que irme. –Dijo, con sencillez. –Se me hace tarde.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Sirius la miró sin expresión, antes de salir de la habitación, para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar un café. Café que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para saborear.

_El diablo está en mi vida, _

_Pequeña Carolina… _

_Vete por favor. _

Hermione apareció instantes después en la puerta de la cocina, totalmente vestida.

-Adiós Sirius. –Sonrió débilmente. –Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí. –Murmuró, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla que él sintió que quemaba.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente escuchó, sentado en la silla de la cocina, como la puerta de su casa se cerraba de golpe; imaginándose a continuación el caminar de ella por las invernales calles de la ciudad.

Y él supo que aquello sólo acababa de comenzar. Ella volvería, tarde o temprano, a rasgarle a piel, a quebrar su corazón; buscando ese deseo, esa pasión incontrolable. Buscando unos brazos que la abrazasen, protegiesen o cobijasen en el frío invierno. Y él lo haría: Él la abrazará, la protegería o la cobijaría… encontrando en ello una razón de ser para seguir viviendo.


End file.
